All for You
by Innocent Sake
Summary: This story has nothing to do with my series All for Love just to let you know. I put the censor PG because I a tinsy bit of violence, I just did not want to under rate it. This story is kind of sad, but still I think it is pretty good. This is a SS


All For You

Author's note: Hi People! Thank you for reading my stories! I am still having some writers block so the 

next part for Starting Over and All for Love won't be put up anytime soon, until I get the right kind of 

inspiration that I need. I got the idea for this poem when I was watching this movie I just finished watching. 

So I hope you like it. CCS characters belong to Clamp and not to me. And this story BELONGS TO ME! 

So nobody try to steal it! And I am making no dinero from this fic so just calm down Clamp people...

The characters in this story (Who I am not saying who it is cuz you will figure it out when you start reading it ) are 16.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything I did was all for you my love.

When you needed something, I was there 

for you. When you needed someone to 

talk to, I was there to listen. When you

needed someone to cheer you on, while you

were fighting in a karate match with someone,

I was there to see you through. No matter

what I did it was all for you.

You were rising through the ranks of

karate matches, you were going to

be the champion soon, for that is what

you wanted. Actually, that is all I knew 

you wanted. What I wanted didn't matter

because you had to do this for you. I 

thought that we would never be together,

because I thought you did not love me...

But then, after one of your matches, you 

grabbed hold of my hand and got down

on one knee and asked me ever so

sweetly to marry you. I jumped up for

joy after you asked me that question.

I told you that is all I ever wanted. You

then slipped on a beautiful diamond ring

on my slender finger and kissed the back 

of my hand. We went out that night and 

celebrated. You then took me home and

told me goodnight. But before you left,

I pulled you into a tight embrace and

kissed you deeply. You kissed me back

and that kiss never would have ended,

but as you all know, good things must

always come to an end.

A couple of years later, we moved to 

somewhere, I forget the name, so you

could continue your training for your

big match, the one that would make 

you the champion of Karate. I sometimes

felt that you didn't love me anymore

because you would ignore me and

never have time to be with me. You

came home one day and told me about

how this man came to the gym and

kept on bugging you about signing

with some guy named Jinlong. You

said that you told the messenger to 

leave you alone, but it was no use.

You then said you taught him a lesson

by ruffling him up abit. I could not 

believe that you had done such a thing.

I began to worry for your well being.

You told me to calm down and you said

that nothing would happen....

It was now the night of your big match

and you were ready to win it. I could

see the fire and determination in your

eyes. Before you went out onto the 

floor that you were going to fight on

you told me that this fight was for me

and that you loved me very much. I then

hugged and kissed you and told you

good luck. The match went on, what seemed

to be like hours and hours, but finally someone

went down.... and it was your opponent! 

You were now the Martial arts Champion.

We then started to walk out of the building 

and were going to head home. Everyone

else was up and gone and we were the only

ones that were left. We got to the car, but 

just as we were going to get in a man came up

beside you. He said that the messenger that you

had told me about earlier sent him to teach you 

a lesson for messing with him. He pulled out

the gun from his long black trench coat and was

pointing it at you. He told you that you were going

to die tonight so you had better say your prays.

He was about to pull the trigger... I screamed out 

your name and ran up to the gun man and tackled 

him down. "BOOM" was the noise that echoed

through the night sky. I felt such a horrid pain

in my stomach. The man had fired his gun by

accident and ended up shooting me instead of you.

He then ran off and left me there bleeding to death....

You came up beside me and held me hand in yours.

You screamed at me with pain in your voice 

asking me why I did that. Why I had sacrificed 

my well being for you. I then replyed

" It was all for you my love. Everything I did

was for you because I loved you so.... That...

is...why... I...did...that..." I began to lose my breath.

I felt rather sleepy. My eyes began to flutter as I tried

to keep my eyelids open, but it was no use.... I knew that

I was going to die. You held me in your arms and pulled

me close to you. You began to cry and started screaming

to the heavens about why they were going to take me away

from you. With that my spirit left the Earth and floated up 

toward heaven. I know I caused you much pain by my 

departur, but I felt no sadness because I did everything 

I had to do for you. It was all for you, my dear 

Syaoran... for you....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So how was it? Please review it!

Right now it is 10:00 so I am going to

go to sleep, so I can get up for school 

in the morning. Good-night my loyal

readers.....z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z..z.z.z.z.


End file.
